The Perfect Valentine's Day
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay decides to spoil his husband on Valentine's Day...with the help of their daughter. E&C, Fluff, One-shot, Slash


**Obviously slightly AU, MPreg and Adam with no dogs. Valentines gift for JoMoFan-Spot. **

"Papa, papa!" Jay looked up to see his little girl sprinting towards him, regardless of the tools spread out around him. His husband's car had been having problems lately and he had been volunteered to fix it. Not that he was totally unwilling; anything that kept his two favourite blondes safe was good with him.

"What's up Angel?" he asked as he bolted towards her, scooping her up just as she tripped over a wrench. Hayley giggled and flung her arms around his neck firmly.

"Mama said that next week is Valentine's Day," she explained. "But then he wouldn't tell me what it was cause it's too comm…comer…"

"Commercial," Jay prompted causing her to nod her head, the ponytail on her head bouncing with her movements.

"Uh huh," Hayley agreed. "But then Mama got this really sad look on his face, you know like when Uncle Randy got really really mad at him and stopped talking to him?" Jay did know exactly what the 4 year old was talking about. It was Adams I'm-going-to-pretend-I'm-ok-when-I'm-really-not face. Jay had heard nothing but bad things about Valentine's Day from Adam since the middle of January, so he hadn't expected to have to get anything for the slightly elder blonde.

"Well then honey, how bout we go shopping for a surprise for your Mama?" he asked cheerfully, starting to head towards the house. Hayley cheered and clung to her father for the ride.

* * *

><p>Half an hour, a really dumb excuse and an extremely suspicious Adam later, Jay and Hayley were walking through their local shopping mall. Jay had explained to his daughter that Valentine's Day was the day when people showed how much they loved each other and Hayley was very excited. She had decided that Jay was going to spoil Adam rotten on Valentine's Day and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

"Flowers," she decided firmly. "And chocolate and ice-cream, you know how Mama likes ice-cream." Jay laughed softly and held her hand as she swept through the mall like a mini tornado. He supposed it was inevitable when Adam Copeland had a daughter. Especially one that was practically his mini-me, in personality and looks. The only things that shined through from Jay were her bright blue eyes and her ability to make Adam laugh no matter how upset he was. Fortunately for the both of them, those were the parts of Jay that Adam loved most. And Hayley seemed to have the best of the both of them.

"Daddy over here," she demanded suddenly as she started dragging Jay off course. The Canadian didn't protest, allowing the child to drag him towards a jewellery store without protest.

"What is it baby?" he asked. Hayley didn't reply just dragged him closer.

"You should buy Mama jewellery," she told him. "Something pretty." Her tone left no room for complaints and so Jay didn't bother arguing, instead setting her on his hip and walking inside.

The two of them scanned the shelves for a few minutes before Hayley began to wriggle excitedly in Jays grasp and point at one of the displays.

"That one Daddy, that one!" she exclaimed. Jay stepped closer and had to agree with his daughter. The platinum bracelet was simply a chain with a thin band between the two lengths, very similar to an ID bracelet. The band was simple, with only an engraving of a pair of angel wings. Very symbolic to the small family, Adam always said that Jay was his angel in disguise. Or that he was sent by the angels to watch over the elder blonde. And they both claimed Hayley as their angel-something that Jay was sure would change in her teenage years.

He bought it with no problems and the two of them headed to find Adams favourite chocolate and ice-cream, and some flowers. Roses were the obvious choice, although Jay made sure to buy white ones. Red ones made Adam sad, reminded him of his Rated R days, and he hated pink with a passion. Hayley was allowed to wear pink, but only in controlled doses. And even that was only because one of Adams best friends had insisted upon it.

Once they got home, Hayley was instructed to run and give Adam the flowers while Jay followed with the chocolate and ice-cream, bracelet in his pocket for Valentine's Day. Adam was thrilled to be spoilt, so much so that he teared up a little, and Jay was suddenly very glad that Hayley was so attuned to the elder blonde's moods.

* * *

><p>Finally Valentine's Day came around, and with it came Jay being woken up by a whining little girl.<p>

"Daddy wake up!" The blonde man opened his eyes and glanced over to where his daughter was standing, smiling brightly. Hayley had obviously been already ambushed by Adam, with her hair in pigtails and a small crown of roses sitting atop her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daddy," she announced, holding out the breakfast tray she was holding. Jay smiled softly and took it before he lifted her up next to him.

"Breakfast in bed huh?" he asked, scrunching his nose up when she tucked the rose from his tray behind his ear. Hayley nodded cheerfully.

"Mama let me help make it," she announced proudly. "I cooked some of the pancakes all on my own." Looking at the stack, Jay didn't doubt it. While most of them were perfectly shaped and cooked-Jay had many reasons to be grateful for his daughter, one of which was Adams insistence on feeding her home-cooked meals which had led to him finally learning to cook…without burning the kitchen down or setting things on fire-there were several that were slightly burnt and very misshapen. He could tell that Adam had supervised and probably stepped in at several points considering the fact that the smoke alarm hadn't woken him up.

"Try some Daddy," Hayley ordered him, staring at him with her version of Adams patented 'crazy eyes' and a pout on her lips. Helpless to resist his daughter's cuteness, Jay obeyed and took a bite of his daughter's creation. He swallowed it as quickly as possible before complimenting Hayley on her cooking skills.

"Hayley honey, why don't you go play for a little while?" Adam suggested from his spot in the doorway. The little blonde girl kissed Jays cheek quickly before she ran out of the room, leaving Adam to take the seat next to his husband.

"How bad is it?" he asked, resting his head on Jays shoulder. Jay wrinkled his nose and set the tray aside.

"She obviously inherited your natural cooking ability," he teased. Adam huffed and slapped the slightly younger blonde's thigh before he moved to straddle Jay's thighs.

"Bastard," he growled softly. Jay grinned and kissed Adams lips lightly, his hands moving to rest gently on Adams hips.

"You love it," he teased. Adam couldn't help the twitching of his lips before he finally gave up on containing his grin and wrapped his arms around Jay's neck.

"Nice rose," he giggled. Jay made a face and removed the rose from behind his ear and slid it behind Adams instead.

"Much better," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss his husband again.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Jay was creeping through the house with Adams big Valentines present in his arms. The other blonde was in the back yard, chasing Hayley around. Jay hesitated at the doorway, letting a soft smile so unlike his usual cocky smirk cross his face as he watched his family play. Hayley giggled as she turned around and squealed suddenly.<p>

"Puppy!" she screamed as she bolted towards Jay. Adam turned around and his eyes lit up as well, and he hurried over, although he was able to control himself a little better. Jay smiled and handed the puppy in his arms to Adam, who giggled as his face was licked.

"Jay…I love her," he said as he looked up at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips. "But why?" Jay smiled back at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm going back to work soon and I want you to have company while I'm gone," he explained. "And I want you and Hayley to be protected while I'm not around."

"Can we keep her Mama? Please please please?" Hayley begged. Adam laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah we can keep her," he agreed. "We just need a name." Jay smirked and pulled Adams bracelet out of his pocket, causing the slightly taller blonde to 'aww'.

"How bout Angel?" he asked. Adam instantly nodded in agreement and as Jay fastened the other man's bracelet around his wrist he saw Hayley nodding too.

"Guess that's official," Adam said. "Welcome to the family Angel." The dog barked once and licked Jay's cheek causing the entire family to laugh. Jay leant down and lifted Hayley up to his hip and stepped closer to Adam, holding his family tightly. It was the perfect Valentine's Day for the Copeland-Reso family.


End file.
